


For Your Eyes Only

by InAmongstTheMountains



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAmongstTheMountains/pseuds/InAmongstTheMountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odd how real it felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

Hunter sighed and rolled off of her, satisfied in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. Usually the chases were a dalliance, a distraction, but with Cipher... well he’d enjoyed the game this time. A smile curled the lips he still sometimes forgot weren't his own. Cipher proved to be quite the player, almost on his level. Almost. 

And the sex was good, really good. It crossed his mind that her training in Intelligence would have required proficiency in such, that their coupling was not even close to two people naturally in sync, all an illusion. That annoyed him for a reason he couldn’t grasp.

With no wish to ponder either the idea or his reaction to it, Hunter sat up on the edge of the bed rolling his shoulders to shake the last tendrils of the thought. A thousand biting concerns, buzzing insects of plans, information, to-do’s and worries, swarmed him in its place. So much to do, so many threads to tie up, a few more key steps within SIS.

Cipher’s fingers squeezed his arm, instinct nearly had him break them. A flash of panic at the possibility she suspected anything, felt any change, turned him around to watch her alluring yet closed expression.

“Leaving so soon?” She teased, walking her fingers up his arm only to trace down his chest. Good, nothing astray. The dance of her hand brushed away the swirling thoughts again, replaced with the sound of her voice and the vision of the low console lights from across the room draping along her curves and small breasts. He lingered for a moment on red welts along her collarbones and ringing her neck, the sight filling him with a powerful sense of satisfaction.

“I’d have thought you were worn out by now, Legate.” Came the calculated reply, accompanied with the charming half smirk. “Not many people can keep up with me.” 

“A man of many talents I see.” Cipher mirrored his expression, leaning back on the bed. Hunter caught her little shift when he called her Legate; she hid it well, but the name still struck a chord somewhere. She was cute when she got focused. “And I’m not many people.”

It was a pleasure to hear the soft note of pride in her voice, but also the boast seemed off. Hunter noted her unconscious honesty, prickling with a spike of jealousy at the freedom she had to reveal a true part of herself. If he had to guess she was only half here, fighting against a life time of difficult memories to stay in the moment. He could relate to that at least.

Determined to have her focus back on him, Hunter slid back onto the bed, pulling her face from her thoughts and back towards his. A smile curled her mouth, her eyes narrowing with a delighted challenge and his return to bed. For a moment again it almost seemed real, with pet names and kisses born of something other than lust. No sense in being fooled by such folly though, that was something neither were ever meant to have. Such was the fate of tools to higher powers.

Tracing the line of her lips, he caught himself scrutinizing her scars. She shivered when he ran a finger over them. “What could have marred such a pretty face?” He heard himself say, almost carelessly. Odd how the voice sounded just right when he was with her.

A sharp glint suggested he’d pressed a sore spot, cautiously she held back, debating internally whether or not she’d answer. Hunter watched her process play out behind her eyes and in the inadvertent tensing of muscles in her shoulders and hands. The familiar itch of wanting, needing, to know crossed him. He could make her, one little word, and her entire life story would be his to pick through. But not now, not with their game, it would come naturally or not at all, any other move was cheating.

“Sith.” Cipher eventually said simply, emotionless, accustomed to deflecting the inquiry. She never broke his gaze, rather daring him to press, to try anything against her for more. Yes, there was no mistaking the lie in all of this, that the caresses, the devilish looks, and the soft moans of her voice spelling his name: just a distraction. How melancholic. He wondered if she thought about that too.

“Not a wonder you left then.” The casualness of his tone didn’t shake her into betraying anything else. Good. Hunter appreciated a good mystery and even better challenge; there was so much about her he wanted to know. Slowly he climbed back on top of her, claiming her neck while her hands pulled at his hair and twisted the sheets. Up close there was no mistaking the zigzagged scars left from force lightning, perhaps that was why she had cybernetics, why she bit back constant pain. Whomever did this, he wanted to destroy.

In the briefest moment, paired with a flickering of an emotion he was unaccustomed to, Hunter heard himself whisper, “The galaxy would be a better place without them, the Jedi too.”

Cipher leaned into him, anchoring herself to his shoulders, dragging him down. “So it would be.” 

A pang of sorrow stuck his heart. There was no telling her, no revealing anything, and no way she could ever be one of them. Maybe he could keep her from it, the terrible truth. If only they’d met sooner. If only there weren’t if only’s. 

To stave off the treacherous emotions, he kissed her fiercely, ending what might have been the only real moment they ever had, and ever would. Cipher seemed none the less for its passing, or, he hoped, she was too good at the game to show it, letting the motions take her back, where there was a script and they were safe. They wouldn't be doing this again, he realized, moving with a raw kind of need against her as she gasped and dug her nails into his back.

Odd how he felt realest in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Took my own artistic liberties on the extent of Hunter's appearance projection and what might have happened during Chapter two. Also I subscribe to Trans Man Hunter so male pronouns. Despite being based on my Agent Senio, I chose not to include her name cause it was written from Hunter's perspective. I hope I did him justice.


End file.
